In Memory of Bruno
by YouLoveMyUsername
Summary: When Sherry LeBlanc found out Bruno/Antinomy was dead, she locked it away inside of herself, as she had bigger problems to deal with at the time. Now, three years later, something triggers her to remember him and deal with the pain of losing the one she loved.


Aaa I love the Bruno/Sherry pairing. They both appeared in many of the theme songs together and they would just be so cute together. Anyway, I don't own Bruno, Sherry, Yusei, Aki, Mizoguchi, or anyone else. Hope you enjoy this weird little oneshot(?)-thing!

* * *

"Yusei, where's the guy with the sunglasses?" Sherry heard Aki ask. She saw Yusei lower his head solemnly, a shadow covering most of his face.

"He's gone." Yusei stated. "He was the guardian of the Yusei Gear." Sherry couldn't guess who they could be talking about.

"He was Bruno."

In that moment, Sherry's heart threatened to burst and spill. Quickly she moved her inner pain out of the way and buried it somewhere inaccessible for the time being, as she'd learnt to do over the years. For now, defeating Z-one was her top priority. She would block out any further thoughts of the subject.

 _ **Three years later**_

Sherry opened the door to her hotel room. She was currently traveling the world and entering tournaments. She sprawled out sideways on her bed, exhausted. She turned on her TV that was mounted to the wall, hoping to catch the duel of her competition.

"And today's match up is Team Blue's Megumi Ito against Team Red's Shichiro Bruno!" the announcer yelled.

The crowd cheered through the screen, and Sherry was grasped by shock. Memories and feelings she'd buried deep had just been uncovered.

"Bruno."she whispered.

Sherry tried to push the feelings away, but it only devoured her more. A tear rolled down her face. She shot towards the wall and punched it. Her fist broke through it, bits of wall and dust falling to the ground. She stood there and cried for a few minutes before a knock on the door echoed and Mizoguchi came in.

"Miss? Are you okay? I heard a loud noise." he asked. Sherry quickly regained her composure, but the tears didn't stop falling, they simply slowed.

"I'm fine Mizoguchi." she tried to dismiss the topic, but Mizoguchi noticed the hole in the wall and his face grew concerned.

"Miss.." he repeated. Sherry crumpled to the floor, defeated. The memories overwhelmed her now. The tears flooded out again.

"It's Bruno." she confessed.

"Yusei's blue-haired friend?" he asked. Sherry nodded.

"He died in the battle with Z-one. I tried to forget him, I tried to pretend that he didn't exist in the first place, but I can't keep going on like this." she trailed away.

This was so unlike her character, but she couldn't stop it. Mizoguchi was giving her a sympathetic and genuinely concerned look.

After a pause, he spoke, "Tell me about him."

Sherry gave a questioning glance, but then looked away, recalling the memory of Bruno.

"He didn't have the most appealing face, but his expression was caring and his eyes shone with responsibility and fairness. At first I didn't care about him. He tried to stop me from scanning the Z-one card, so I fought him. When he started to fight back, I thought it was over, but then, before finishing me off.." she closed her eyes, "he let me go. He took the card and scanned it for me. He told me that I deserved to know about it. He helped me, and showed me mercy, even when I fought against him." a tear fell onto the hotel carpet.

Mizoguchi took out a tissue wiped her tears off her face.

Sherry continued, "I had more important issues to deal with, I had no time to care about feelings and things like that, but I secretly liked being around him, even if he wasn't in my focus. But now.." Sherry punched the wall again. More dust flew around. She opened her eyes and stared distantly at nothing.

"I know I loved him." her words were engraved in her brain and she went silent, her mind scanning the sentence over and over again.

Rage at herself started to grow.

"But I was blind and stupid and careless!" she shouted, punching the wall in time with her words.

"I didn't care about his presence, and I didn't care that he died!"she hit the carpet now instead of the wall.

"And now he's gone, and I cared too late!" she punched the wall again, but it was too weak and didn't leave a mark. Sherry slid down the wall, crying. Mizoguchi knelt down beside her and wiped her tears again.

"You're very strong Ma'am. You've lost so much in your life, but just as you did with your parents, you'll gain a new focus and the loss will fade."

Then, like he did when she was a still a child, he embraced her, almost shielding her from reality, however undignified for a caretaker to do. He was the closest thing to a parent she had left, and the closest thing to parental comfort. Her eyes sparkled with sorrow as she stared at nothing.

"Maybe so, but I won't forget him."


End file.
